


Terrible twos.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [62]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), One Life to Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What is Kate and Reagan to do when their two year old starts going through them Terrible twos.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Terrible twos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at the Hold up Mark and Reagan walk into the bar talking and joking around as they walk in he closes the door behind them and look around the room.)

Mark: Um. Okay. Where is everyone?  
Reagan: I don't know.  
Mark: Ryan!  
Ryan: Yeah.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Mark: It's noon.  
Ryan: Yeah sorry. I just got called in.  
Mark: Why?  
Ryan: Because the morning manager called in sick.  
Mark: Kate know?  
Ryan: I haven't really seen much of Kate.

(Mark looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: Someones threatening a hostel take over of Kane Enterprises and well she's not taking it to well.  
Mark: She know who it is?  
Reagan: No. But we all have a guesses.  
Mark: Oh come on. What the hell could she possibly want with a real estate company?  
Reagan: I don't know and with Beth getting ready to turn two and giving us more of an attitude then normal.  
Mark: Oh those terrible twos.

(Ryan laughs at him.)

Reagan: Yeah now i'm starting understand what Oliver and Felicity went through with William.  
Mark: Yeah. Now you have a really good understanding what our parents went through while we were growing up.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Ryan: I can't really say much about my birth parents but then again.  
Mark: Even a foster mother goes through the same hell.

(She laughs at him then calms down.)

Reagan: Yeah and she has this whole thing with my boobs.  
Mark: Yeah i can think of someone else who likes those too.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: It's one thing for my girlfriend to like them it's a completely different thing for our soon to be two year old to be wanting to grab them every chance she gets.  
Ryan: Just comes to prove she's Kate's child.  
Mark: Now if she ever grabbed Ryan then her and Mary would have problems.

(Reagan laughs at him and then looks at Ryan's face.)

Ryan: Why me?  
Mark: Because you're like Mary and Luke.  
Ryan: How?  
Mark: You three blush easy.

(She looks at him and throws the rag at him getting him to laugh at her.)

Reagan: Anyway. Sophie's been helping us try and figure out why she would want a real estate company.  
Mark: No Dorian Lord she just wants the company because she believes she can stick it to the Kane's.  
Ryan: Why what the hell did the Kane's ever do to her?  
Mark: Well in Dorian's case they exist.

(They laugh at him then calm down.)

Mark: And given how Kate's real estate company is doing so well and thinking about sending to Llanview isn't going make Dorian all much happier.  
Reagan: But isn't Kate's choice to do whatever it is she wants to do with this company.  
Mark: Dorian doesn't see it that way. She sees it only one way. Her way and her way is keeping Gotham's Pride real estate out of Llanview.  
Ryan: But wouldn't Kate change the name once it got into Llanview?  
Mark: Gotham's Pride Real Estate of Llanview's Pride Real Estate is owned by a gay woman.

(They both look at him.)

Ryan: She hates gays.  
Mark: She hates gays. That's why i won't go home of the holidays. She's turned just about everyone in my family against me mainly one of my cousin's and his parents aren't to happy about that.  
Reagan: Oh gees.  
Mark: Yeah. After i came out it fine there for awhile until she turned my brothers against me. She hasn't really done it with my sisters and that's great. She really hasn't done it with my parents or my uncles.  
Ryan: Let's just say if that woman ever shows up here i just might lay her ass out.  
Mark: Can i be there when you do?  
Ryan: Sure and then i'll run to the Crows.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They start laughing then calm down as they start talking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then puts the phone away. Later 

over at Kane Towers up in Kate's office she's sitting there looking over some paper work as Veracity walks in to talk to her.)

Veracity: You are right?

(She looks up at her and gets annoyed.)

Kate: This woman is going to drive me crazy.  
Veracity: Why?  
Kate: She's trying to take over my company all so she can keep it out of Llanview.  
Veracity: She can't keep it up forever.  
Kate: No she can't but she will.  
Veracity: I'd say you should give up. But you're not even one to give up.  
Kate: I am not. That bitch is going to learn the hard way i don't give up.  
Veracity: Always good to hear.  
Kate: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Kate: Vera!

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: I was just thinking is all.  
Kate: Okay.  
Veracity: Me and Calamity have been together for two years and well.  
Kate: You know she loves you.  
Veracity: But does she. I mean everytime she sees Beca with Theo she gets jealous and i'm starting to wonder if i'll ever be able to compete with Beca Mitchell.  
Kate: Since when did you wanting to be with Calamity become a competition?  
Veracity: Since my girlfriend can't seem to stop being jealous of Theo.  
Kate: I don't think it's so much jealousy Vera.  
Veracity: Well then what the hell is it? Because she sure as hell isn't telling me.  
Kate: Have you even asked her why she gives him such an attitude whenever she sees them?  
Veracity: No.  
Kate: You know there's two ways this relationship between you and Calamity will ever work.  
Veracity: I know.  
Kate: In a lot of ways Vera you're too much of Kane to notice.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: I just don't want to lose her.  
Kate: Then try sitting her down and talking to her.  
Veracity: Yeah okay i can do that.  
Kate: Are right. Now you hungry?  
Veracity: Yeah.

(She grabs up the paperwork and puts them into the folder and puts them into the desk drawer. And locks it up once it's locked up she gets up and they walk off to go out to 

lunch with Mary. Back over at the Hold up Mark and Reagan are still there talking and joking around with Ryan.)

Mark: Anyway. I better head off back to Crow.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the bar and heads off back towards his truck. Meanwhile back over at Kane Towers someone walks into Kate's office looking for what they need in order 

to take down Kane Enterprises for good and to keep the company from moving to Llanview. Down in the bat cave Luke's down there working on something as the alarm goes off 

and quickly gets up and rushes off towards Kate's office. As he gets there he sees someone at the desk and calls out for them he goes to run but he's able to grab him and throws 

him to the ground and cuff's him once he's cuffed he grabs out his phone and calls Mark who answers and tells him he's on the way. Minutes later Mark walks off of the elevator 

and sees Luke in Kate's office with someone.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Luke: I caught him trying to break into Kate's desk.

(Mark walks forward and sees who it is and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Lovely.  
Luke: What you wanna do?  
Mark: Throw him off of the balcony. But then that would be called murder.  
Luke: Yeah. And i don't think Kate wants to clean off the sidewalk out there.  
Mark: Yeah are right. You realize breaking and entering is agaisnt law right?  
Jack: I'm aware of that.  
Mark: Oh good so then he knows he's going to jail then.

(Luke looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Have any idea on what he was looking for?  
Luke: He was at Kate's desk trying to get into her drawers.  
Mark: He find what he was looking for?  
Luke: No ever since Dorian's decided she wanted to start a war with Kate. She's been locking up her drawers.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Jack: You guys can't keep me like this?  
Mark: Actually we can. Because you just did a B&E and if you don't know what that mean's. You were dropped to many times as a kid. You call and let Kate know?  
Luke: She was on her way out to lunch with Veracity and Mary when he broke into the building.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Let's go gay basher.

(He grabs him up and they walk off towards the elevator as they get there Mark pushes for the doors to open once their open he throws his cousin into it and then closes it. Later 

as the elevator reaches the garage Mark sees Kate and Veracity seeing him walk off of the elevator she laughs at him.)

Kate: Let me guess?  
Mark: He was trying break into your desk to grab out some files.  
Kate: He get them?  
Mark: No. Luke said it was locked.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: You wanna press charges?  
Kate: Would it matter if i did?  
Mark: Probably not his parents are more an likely on the way now.  
Kate: Well than.  
Mark: But he's still going down to Crow Head Quarters and wait for them there.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks over to his truck and puts him into the backseat.)

Jack: I'm not going with you.

(Mark closes the door in his face shutting him up.)

Kate: He really is like his father.  
Mark: Yeah Todd's not the reason he's like that.  
Kate: Dorian Lord.  
Mark: The very bitch herself.  
Veracity: You just have one screwed up family.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway let me get the gay basher to Head Quarters and call his parents.  
Kate: Okay.

(He walks around the truck and gets into it as he gets in he closes the door and starts it up.)

Mark: One word from you Jack and i'm throwing you off a bridge.

(He looks at him and shuts up. Then he takes off with his ass of a cousin in the backseat.)

Veracity: I have never seen Mark like that before.  
Kate: Neither have i. Come on.

(They continue onto Veracity's car to go and meet up with Mary for lunch. A few minutes later over at Crow Head Quarters Mark walks his cousin over their holding cells once he's 

there he opens the door and takes the cuff's off once their off he throws him into the cell and then closes the door. Once it's closed he locks it up and then walks off ignoring what 

he's saying. As he walks out he closes the door and sees Sophie walking towards him.)

Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: I always thought he was a little prick. But hearing half of the stuff he was just saying.  
Sophie: It hurts mainly when it comes around to family.  
Mark: Yeah the way he is. Is one of the reasons why i stay away from Llanview.  
Sophie: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. 

(She nods her head at him as he walks off to go and call his uncle and Blair. As he's waiting he looks around and puts his head annoyed then she picks up.)

Blair: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Blair: Have you seen Jack?  
Mark: I have.  
Blair: Where is he?  
Mark: He's in Gotham.

(She looks around and then calls Todd into the living room.)

Todd: What's going on?  
Blair: Jack's in Gotham.  
Todd: What the hell is he doing there?  
Dani: Dorian sent him there.  
Blair: Why?  
Dani: To dig up dirt on Kate Kane.  
Blair: Damn it Dorian. Hey look Mark we're on the next flight out.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then he hangs up with her as she looks at Todd who looks just as annoyed.)

Todd: Let's go and get him and then when we get back we'll chew into Dorian.  
Blair: Okay.

(They walk off. Back over in Gotham Mark's looking at something on his computer as Tyler walks up to him.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Tyler: You are right?  
Mark: You know there are so many different ways i could of handled that call.  
Tyler: Your cousin?  
Mark: Yeah. He's too much like my uncle Victor.  
Tyler: That a bad thing?  
Mark: Yes.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: It's not so much as it's bad thing it's just. He's too much like and doesn't care if he hurts your feelings or not.  
Tyler: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. You are right?  
Tyler: I'm just worried about you man.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'm are right.  
Tyler: Okay.

(Then they hear something out in the hallway and Mark walks off towards it as he gets there he sees whose there and laughs at her.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Angelique: She's very grabby.  
Mark: She is. Beth!

(She looks at him and laughs as Mark takes her from her.)

Angelique: When Ryan called in that favor.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sure she tried to waren you.  
Angelique: She did and i didn't believe her.  
Mark: Yeah. She's grabbed her mother's boobs more times then her own girlfriend has so there's that.

(She laughs at him.)

Angelique: Anyway.  
Mark: Why didn't you just take her to the hold up?  
Angelique: I was being followed.  
Mark: By who?  
Angelique: I don't know. And i really didn't wanna walk into a bar with her.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Angelique: I better go.  
Mark: Okay.

(She turns and walks off as Mark looks at Tyler and she watches as she walks off.)

Later that night.

(Over at Kate and Reagan's Mark walks up to the apartment and knocks on the door as he knocks on it he gets her in the noise getting her to laugh at him then the door opens 

and Kate looks at him confused.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Angelique said she was being followed earlier and dropped her off at Crow.  
Kate: Okay.

(She moves out of his way and let's him into the apartment as he walks in she closes the door and they walk over to Reagan.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. She also said Beth was starting to get a little to personal.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: You are going to grow up gay aren't you?

(She puts her face into his shoulder getting him to laugh at her.)

Reagan: Why?  
Mark: She kept grabbing for her boobs.  
Reagan: Oh god. Beth!

(He hands her to Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. Jack's parents came for him.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: And Blair made it perfectly clear to him that he's not to step foot back into Gotham and your building.  
Kate: Think he'll listen?  
Mark: I doubt it.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. How things with Vera and Calamity?  
Kate: Apparently Calamity's been showing a lot of jealousy of Theo and Beca and it's starting to effect their relationship.  
Mark: Huh.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: I'm just thinking is all.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Anyway. I'm gonna head home and get some sleep.  
Kate: Okay. 

(He turns and walks off towards the door as he gets there he walks out as Kate looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: He's gonna be okay Kate.  
Kate: Yeah i know. But i still can't help but feel useless that i can't help my friends or my sister.  
Reagan: Yeah i know.

(Then she looks down and sees where their daughters hands are and Kate laughs at her.)

Beth: Mine.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off laughing.)

Kate: Hey. Those are mine what you doing?

(She looks at her and laughs as she kisses Reagan's cheek getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: That would be much better if you weren't holding my boobs.

(She laughs at her.)

Beth: Mine.

(She leans into Reagan which gets Kate to laugh at them.)

Kate: She's lucky she's cute.

(Reagan laughs at her. Outside on the street Mark's walking up to his truck as someone walks up him and throws him into it as he goes into the truck he goes down and they start 

beating on him as their beating on him Kate hears something going on outside and rushes over to the balcony then rushes out of the apartment down out on the street Mark gets 

him barrings and grabs one of their legs bring them down once their down he punches him sending his head to the side only to have his friend come in and try knock him down 

only to have Kate come out and tackle him to the ground once he's down she punches him knocking him out cold once he's Mark grabs his attackers arm and gets him in the face 

knocking out and he throws the gun away as the Crows drive up. Mark walks over to the wall and goes to lean on it only to feel someone walk up to him he quickly spins around 

and points the gun at his head getting him to quickly back up.)

Theo: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: You did this didn't you?  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Right after i get beaten up you show up.  
Theo: I have no idea what you're talking about.

(Mark puts the gun to his head getting him to flinich. Kate walks over to him.)

Kate: Mark he's not worth it.  
Mark: I know he's not. I just wanted to see if he'd piss himself. 

(He drops the gun to his side and walks off as Kate looks at him and laughs as she looks down.)

Kate: I'd go back to your hotel and get yourself into a clean pair of pants.

(He looks down and then looks up at her as she turns and walks off.)

Jacob: He okay?  
Kate: He'll be okay.

(He nods his head at her as they grab up Mark's two attackers and leave. Back upstairs Kate walks into the apartment as she walks in she sees both Reagan and Beth asleep on the 

couch as she sees them there she smiles at them then she puts the blanket over them and then sits down next to them then wraps the blanket around her and then leans back and 

falls asleep next to her girlfriend and little girl wanting to worry about the hostel take over tomorrow. But until then she's stay here with her girlfriend and daughter not wanting to 

care about anything other then the two people here with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot i know it was shot. But i still hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
